Mistletoe
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: Just a cute, small story about a mistletoe and my favorite couple. And the two idiots about to get killed for watching.


I shivered slightly, despite the warm outfit I was wearing. Even though I had something warm on, the cold still got to me. Sometimes I despised the winter season; way too cold. I think Arme liked the cold though. She could just melt the snow anyway, with all her fiery magic. Too bad my magic was more icy. Like the Lunatic Force. It always left my hand cold, sometimes my whole body. It was nice when it was sweltering hot, but in the cold. . .

It was too cold to ignore the chill. It seeped down to my downs. At least, it felt like it. So, I tried to think about warmer things. The sun. . . The Temple of Fire. . . The Wyrm's Maw. . . Lava. . . Volcanoes. . . Too hot. Less hot. . . Beaches. . . Sand. . . So warm. . . I can almost see the beach itself. . .

Then I shook my head quickly to dispel the next thought; the girls. Well, at least the, er, thought, warmed me a little.

Hopefully someone would light more fires in the fireplaces in this icy cold castle. I swore it was like being back at the Altar of Judgment! Coldest place I've ever been too. I mean, I even started to freeze there while fighting monsters! Then I remembered a somewhat funny memory.

When we were heading towards the Altar, it had begun to rain. Of course, we all got soaked, but we dried up quickly. Except. . . Elesis was still wet. At least, her hair was. I mean, it was pretty long. Almost reached the floor. I forgot who, but one of us had suggested to wait awhile, for some reason. That would've been a good idea, for certain.

Anyway, after we had arrived at the general realm the altar lay, it was so cold. Colder, in fact, than the Lunatic Force, and that freezes instantly upon contact. We had only walked about a few steps when Elesis let out a cry. I turned to her and asked what happened, and she told me her hair had frozen!

"Is that even possible?" I had asked.

"Yes! It is!" Elesis nearly yelled at me.

I decided not to say anything more that could've jeopardized my entire being, so I left her alone at that. Well, long story short, her hair started to break off due to the fact it was frozen and all. It was kinda funny, but damn, did I get a beating from her later. Such a cute hothead. . .

However, thinking about the coldness of the Altar of Judgment made me remember how cold it was here, and I shivered again. I wondered if I was sensitive to the cold? Nah, I practically _used_ the cold! If that made sense.

Well, seeing as how it was cold both inside and out, I decided to head out. At least, to the entryway.

I made my way down corridor after corridor, marble staircase after marble staircase. I forgot how big this castle was.

Finally, I was down at the castle's arched entrance. In the cold, it looked kinda nice. It seemed to frame the wintry landscape, all covered in snow and frost. Each tree seemed like nothing more than a black silhouette against a painter's canvas, the sky, all white, cloudy. The tree branches were like cracks in a white wall, running every which way, though these cracks seemed to have more of an "order" to them.

The snow, it was so soft and white. I could see imprints in it where others had run through 'em. There were piles of snow in some places, where others had moved them, either to make snow forts, or snowmen, and failed.

I smiled. I felt too old, sometimes, for playing in the snow, and wished I was younger, so as to have an excuse to frolic mindless, throwing snow every which way, and not get told to act my age. Though nineteen could be considered still young, everything I've been through seemed to have aged me faster than usual, and it saddened me. Sometimes I wished for a more simpler life.

A voice next to me surprised me. "It looks so soft and quiet out there, doesn't it?" I was asked.

Turning my head slightly, I saw the familiar, long red hair.

"Yes, it does," I answered.

"Do you want to go play in the snow?" Elesis smiled at me.

I sighed deeply, and watched the tendrils of my breath wreathe my vision. "No, I. . . I can't." I shook my head. "It's too silly, to play in the snow." Such a lie.

Elesis frowned now. "But. . . Why do you think it's 'too silly'? Because you're older?"

"I suppose," I answered. "I simply feel too old to play in the snow."

"But it's the holidays, where we're all supposed to relax, and have fun." Elesis pointed a finger backwards. "Even the Knight Master herself has said there are to be no missions until next week."

"Even so. . ." I said. "Even so. . ." I sighed once more.

"Our first vi-I mean, lovebirds," someone shouted from behind.

"Huh?" Turning around, I saw Ryan, with Lass. What were they doing? Lovebirds? Huh?

"Uhm. . ." Turning back to Elesis, I saw her looking up, looking a bit surprised, so I looked up as well.

What I saw made me turn a bit red. Tucked in a small corner, so as to dangle out, yet not fall down, was a small, bit of green amid the white archway. I could make out the small, rounded green leaves, dotted with white little berries. Normally, I'd smile in amusement because that would mean someone would be caught kissing someone else, but in this case, it was right about me and Elesis.

"C'mon you two," Lass cried. "Kiss!" He snickered. Great, I was stuck under a mistletoe.

Looking back down, I noticed Elesis still staring up at the mistletoe, almost in disbelief. Did she dread having to kiss me?

"C'mere," I whispered to her, as I placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her over to me.

Caught off guard, Elesis stumbled, so I caught her in my arms.

"Be more careful," I told her, as she stood up. Her cheeks were flushed pink. Was it the cold, or what she was going to have to do?

"Uhm, sorry," Elesis mumbled, as she looked down sheepishly.

"Don't be," I said, as I lifted her face up to meet mine, and kissed her, gently.

"Mmph." I could see her bright red eyes show surprise, then to. . . to what? Contentment? Shyness? Something, for certain.

Mm, she was so warm, against my lips. I could taste a hint of something chocolaty. Did she have some hot chocolate earlier? I wondered if there was any left, but my thoughts then went back to this kiss. So. . . soft. . . Warm. . .

Wrapping an arm around Elesis' back, I pulled her closer to me. She was so warm, and so cute. . .

I could tell she was growing a bit nervous, as she placed her hands upon my chest, though she did tilt her head up a bit more.

My head was growing fuzzy. Was I dying? Nah. Unless I was getting hypothermia now. Well, I'd probably scare everyone if I died now.

"Are they done yet?"

"Uh."

Reluctantly, I pulled away from the moment and said sarcastically, "Yeah, we're done, now leave us alone." I realized I was breathing a bit roughly, and realized I hadn't exactly been breathing. Whoops. Oh well.

Turning my attention back to Elesis, I noticed she was more pinker than before. Well, more redder now, so I released her. Taking her hand, and bowing a bit, I kissed the back of her hand, even though she had gloves on and said, "G'day, ma'am, thank you for such a lovely kiss. And now, I bid you adieu."

Elesis chuckled a bit as I let her hand slide out of mine, and turned towards Ryan and Lass.

"Um, you're welcome?" I heard her say. I nodded.

Then I yelled, "Get your asses back here, Lass and Ryan!" and proceeded to chase the shocked boys through the castle. Nice moment they gave us, but did they _have_ to watch?


End file.
